Sketch Book
by Dinurs
Summary: In a hurry to get home from helping Will with homework Hay Lin accidentally drop a sketch book from her backpack the sketch book's contents make Will realise that's her friends feelings a deeper then just friendship WillxHay Lin


Disclaim: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. if I did there would be at least one Yuri/Shoujo-ai/Femslash paring  
A/N: okay I was board and that's a weary dangerous thing cause when something like that happen I tend to go crazy and write one-shots which some peoples are unlucky enough to read so I would like to present the newest creation of my boardom a WillxHay Lin paring something I haven't seen before but maybe I just haven't looked hard enough oh well here it is don't kill me if you think it's bad but fell free to flaim it's rather cold here in Denmark so the warmt of the flames would be welcome

Sketch book

"And then you just add those 57 to the 89 and your done" Hay Lin said to Will who had been having some problems with her math homework, which had meant about an hour running through many different math problems before they could see the end of it.

Will smiled she really hated math but it had to be done and with a good friend to help it just became a bit fun and also a bit faster done with.

"You're the best Hay" Will said as she closed her book and got up from the chair she had been sitting in for the last hour.

Hay Lin got up from her chair as well and was instantly embraced in a hug, she was really glad Will couldn't see her head at the time cause she was rather sure it would be tomato red.

The two girls talked for half an hour before Hay Lin sow the clock and was up in an instant she grabbed her backpack and calling a quick goodbye before she was out of the door.

Will looked amused after her friend like Yan Lin or her parents would let her get in troubles for helping a friend with math homework.

Getting up to close the door Hay Lin had let wide open she noticed a book in the form of a sheet A4 paper, Hay Lin must had dropped it out of her backpack in her hurry to get home.

Picking it up curiosity got the better of her and since it didn't look like a diary so she wouldn't get in troubles for taking a peak.

Opening it on the first page and smiled at what she sow, a drawing of her in her guardian form it was rather well done but then Hay Lin had always been good at drawing.

Flipping it again she found another drawing of herself this time in her high school uniform she gave a laugh so Hay Lin had taken it on herself to draw all of them?

Flipping it again she sow another drawing of herself, getting a little worried she flipped through some more pages, all was drawings of her and some of them with her in some rather indecent cloth and even a few where she was in her birth cloth getting her a bit worried did Hay Lin have an obsession with her?

Flipping yet another page almost afraid of what she would be see she almost dropped the book in surprise, it was the first drawing where she actually wasn't alone, Hay Lin was also in it and the two of them was kissing, under the picture the words 'Me and the love of my life' was written in pink letters.

Will didn't know what to think or do, Hay Lin loved her? As more than a friend, she had hidden it rather well and she guessed that was Hay's way of getting her feelings out since she obvious was to afraid to tell Will.

Calming a bit down Will's mind started working again, well she guessed she had to confront Hay Lin but what was her actually feelings for the Chinese girl?

Well she was definitely one of her best friends and she was cute and beautiful, and her cheerful personality was something she really liked Hay could simply light up the darkest of hours just by being there but was it love she felt for the girl?

Getting frustrated she let herself fall back onto her bed _"Hay, why did you have to drop this bomb in such a unexpected way?"_ she knew it hadn't been an intended and to some degree that hurt her, she would have liked to think that something like that wouldn't get between their friendship if she had said she wasn't interested in a relationship but perhaps Hay Lin thought otherwise? And she would really have preferred hearing it from Hay's own mouth instead of through a sketch book.

A few minutes after she found herself in an unsteady sleep dreaming of Hay Lin.

Hay Lin was in panic, and not because she had been home late since that had gone rather well, no she was in panic because her special sketch book was missing and she could only think of one place for it to be, at Will's.

What would she do if Will looked through it, well she could say goodbye to her friendship with Will and any changes of an actually relationship that much she was sure about and then after that properly also her friendship with the other girls after all who would want to be friends with a girl like her after what she had drawn in that book?

Damn why did she have to lose that of all things? Why couldn't it have been her normal sketch book or some of the schools books why of all things that?!

She sat for a few moments looking at the phone, should she call Will and get it over with or should she live in the dream of her and Will being friends just until tomorrow.

Falling in an unsteady sleep she dreamed of Will and what could have been had she not messed up.

Will awoke with a start the next morning; damn she had never known she could dream like that she really needed a cold shower to get her mind taken of that rather interesting dream staring her and Hay Lin.

Well at least the dream had helped in one way, other then turning her on; she was now a hundred sure she had some feelings for the Chinese girl, feelings stronger then friendship that was.

After a cold shower Will got dressed properly a bit nicer then she usually would have done and then she was out of the door, time to face the music.

Hay Lin hadn't expected to get confronted that soon after all Will usually slept as long as possible in the weekend but now before she had even gotten breakfast the girl was standing at the door to the Silver Dragon with a familiar book in her hand.

Hay Lin gulped she had really hopped for more time to come up with some sort of defends but seeing Will walk straight for her with an unreadable look on her face Hay Lin knew time was up.

"Can we talk?" it wasn't really a question that Hay Lin knew so she just turned and walked for her room knowing Will would follow.

As the two was in the room Will threw the sketch book in front of Hay Lin "mind telling why I had to find out through a damn book?"

Hay Lin was about to start to apologise for the drawings when she realized that hadn't been the question "what?"

"We're friends Hay" Will's voice surprised Hay Lin it wasn't angry it was disappointment she heard "you know I like you so why couldn't you just come clean?" Hay Lin was surprised by the tears in Will's eyes and she did the last thing she had expected her to do that day she embraced Will in a hug half expecting to be pushed away.

"I'm sorry" Hay Lin whispered "I was afraid, afraid that I would lose a friend if I told you"

The two girls slowly parted and Will racked her brain for a way to say what she had cam to say finally an idea that would get her just a bit of payback entered her mind.

"You did lose a friend"

Hay Lin's face fall and she looked at the ground, she did not just hear what she thought she had heard no, no, NO it was just a bad dream she had been so happy for a moment that Will wasn't mad at her just as she was about to speak up Will beat her to it.

"But you gained a girlfriend"

Hay Lin's head snapped up to see a smiling Will and a giant smile appeared on her own face.

"Come on Hay let's get out of her" Will said "cause I'm starving"

Hay Lin laughed and walked over to Will and took her hand then they left smiling and laughing both feeling complete for the first time in a long time.


End file.
